Big Decision
by aguiarD
Summary: Tina and Artie are about to make a big decision.
1. Lately

Nine years had passed. In that exact moment Artie Abrams was driving to the St. James theater, on broadway, after a long day in the editing room. At age 25, he was finishing his first movie as a director, and because of that, he would always end up working late. In fact, it was a great moment for him and Tina. She had one of the main roles in a musical that was premiering within a month. More than anything, Artie wanted to got back to Tina's and sleep. So he entered the theater

- 5, 6, 7, 8!

At the stage, Matt, Tina and Mike was rehearsing the same coreography for the billionth time. The jazz routine was based on a dance contest between Mike and Matt, which prize was dancing that song with Tina. After a couple of minutes, the scene changes when a blonde guy gets on stage and with only a few moves, wins her heart. Before they kiss, in what looked like the end of the show, someone in the aisle asked them to stop. The four of them started laughing and Mike went back in front of the couple, going over part of his routine.

- How long have you been there? - Asked Tina, at the end of the rehearsal, when about fifteen actors were between the tip of the stage and the first row seats. Artie approached them, trying to reach Tina.

- Half an hour. - Said Artie, right before the blonde actor got there. Now he could notice his green eyes and a little scar in his left eyebrow - Ah, hey Adrian.

- Hey Arthur! - He greeted back, with a wide smile. - How's it going? Need help leaving the theater?

- This theater has plenty of ramps, Ade. - Tina sighed and left the stage, holding her shoes and a purse - Also, i can help him. Let's go, Artie.

The path between the theater and the car was silent. Artie didn't let Tina help him getting in the car, what made the wait between getting comfortable in his seat and starting the engines, long. While leaving the parking lot, the silence continued.

- Ok, i don't know what I have done, but i'm sorry. - Said Tina, she sounded tired, as if this kind of fight were regular

- You didn't need to protect me, I can protect myself. - Artie shift the gear, snorting.

Tina stopped talking, she knew it wasn't all. After a few minutes, Artie continued, as if he just lost a fight with himself inside his mind over the issue "to keep or not to keep talking".

- And does that routine have to be that way?

- Oh, come one. I'm not going to let you be jealous of a play. - Tina kept staring forward, trying not to let her irritated voice tone show up.

- It's not the play. You dance with other people in it, almost the same way. But him... He's taking advantage. He's definitely got something for you - Artie stopped talking and straightened his glasses, turning right on the boulevard.

- OK, let's just stop right here. If he's got something there's nothing i can do. You made the casting yourself, and you know he's qualified for that role. - She reached to his arm. - And i don't think you've noticed, but i've definitely got something for you.


	2. Bad Memories

Tina put her hair up as high as she could, trying to fix her extremely straight hair. She was home, at her room, staring at the mirror. In fact, starting at a picture that was in one of the corners of the mirror. Matt, Mike, Brittany and Santana were applauding her in the pic and she could remember that day very clearly.

The photo was taken two years ago, in one of her most angsty saturdays, her last night in grease's revival - where she was playing _Betty Rizzo_. It was the last time she shared the stage with Rachel and Brittany, who were playing Sandy and Frenchy.

Artie had been away for two months, studying scripts in LA, so the only people that she knew in the front row were Jesse, Mercedes, John, Kurt and Santana. At the ending, Rachel stood on stage, with the actor who was playing Danny (No one ever figured out how to say his name. It was something like "korshowtsda", but with a different vowel)

While that happens Britanny, Santana, Mike, Matt, Mercedes, John and Kurt entered the dressing-room where Tina was patiently fighting her curly hair wig.

- Oh wow, I thought you guys weren't coming. - she smiled, hugging mike and matt as quickly as possible.

- I'm sorry, we missed the show. - Matt said, and looked at Mike.

- Matt can't drive. - Mike smiled

- Yeah, yeah, let's go straight to the point. - Mercedes shook her arms and Kurt left the room, when he came back, he was holding a small round cake, saying 'happy b-day, first asian".

They sang happy birthday, Rachel and jesse got there a few later, and Tina knew that Rachel was doing a big effort to let her be the center of attention for a few moments, even for just one day. After some laughing, Tina couldn't really focus in any of the voices around her. All she could see was how Santana was looking protective around Britt, or even how Jesse wouldn't take a single step without touching Rachel, or even John - a black strong guy - finish all his sentences looking at Artie wasn't there.

Mike apparently noticed that, because when everyone was concentrated in the cake, he approached her

- Why do you have this face?

- Hm...? - she said, lost. - Nothing, just...

- ...Artie. - Mike assumed, shaking his head positively, but looked disappointed. - He's not here. Again.

- Come on. It's not as if it was his fault for not being here in your last few birthdays.

- Last three. Honestly, I'm starting to think he's doing it on purpose. - Mike smiled and Tina made an effort on not noticing how that smile warmed her heart. He was still a great friend, after all, he still knew how to make her calm

- Shut up. - she laughed

- Well, I'm here. - He gave her his hand, taking a bow. - We can always try to dream a little more.

- For God's Sake. - Kurt said, clearly bothered tone. - You didn't just quoted...

- "_Dream a little Dream of Me_". The saddest night for all of us, Artina shippers. - Rachel smiled and Jesse made a facepalm, impatient.

- I like Tike so much better. - He said, in a low voice, then felt a kick in the ankle. - What? Artina doesn't even sound right.

- Tee? - Artie got in the room, carrying a tray with fruits, with his hands in the wheelchair's wheels.

The woman woke him up from her memories. But she still had the ironic smile in her face, thinking about Rachel supporting her relationship with Artie.

- Hey, Artie.

- You were staring at the picture again. - He noticed, getting close to her. - Of your last day in grease.

- You mean my birthday.

- Yeah. - he said, cleaning his throat right after. - I'm not going to apologize for that again.

- I don't want that. - She stood up and went after him.- What are your plans for these fruits?

- I kind don't know. Do we still have cream?

- No, we broke the can the last time. - Tina answered, trying to sound reasonable. - We still have honey.

- Yes, but it's pratty hard to clean. - Artie said, with the same tone

- Don't worry, I don't intend to leave traces to clean.


End file.
